


Touch Me

by potter_demigoddess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoT, Massage parlour, arya x gendry - Freeform, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: Gendry works at a massage parlour and Arya goes there for a massage. And nothing else. *wink wink*





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Really doesn't need any more explanation than the summary but yeah. Had this idea while I was getting a massage. No I do not have a dirty brain. 
> 
> That was a compete and utter lie, I'm filthy. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/)

Gendry started his shift as he does every day, went to the front desk to see who he would be massaging today. Most days his schedule was pretty packed but he didn’t mind, it made the day go by faster. 

His colleague, Lommy was at the front desk and he looked over Gendry’s shoulder as he went through the schedule.

His heart stopped when he saw her name, Arya Stark, 3:30, 1 hour massage. 

Arya was coming here, and his mind was not comprehending the situation. At all. He nearly dropped the paper. 

“You okay bud,” Lommy said, seeing the obvious distress on Gendry. 

“Yes. No. Maybe.” Gendry replied and Lommy sniggered at him. “It’s just that Arya Stark is on my schedule.” 

“And?”

“Oh nothing, I’ve only had the biggest thing for her for the last 6 years.” He replied a little breathless. 

“No shit.” And now Lommy laughed in earnest, Gendry gave him a look to shut it. 

“Yes, shit.” Gendry ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. “Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck am I going to do.”

“One question, why have you not made a move on her in all that time if you’ve got a thing for her?”

“Well, I’m good friends with her brothers, her older brothers, ” Sympathy shown in Lommy’s eyes, “and well they gave me this talk years ago and they told me what they would do to me if I ever came near their sister, and I haven’t had the guts to ever since.”

“So, you’ve just been pinning for her from a far for all this time?” Gendry nodded, “well shit man, this is gonna be a fun day, for me.” 

Gendry punched him and went to get ready for his first client. 

***

Arya was in her robe when Gendry met her outside the Ladies changing room to take her to the massage room. Looking amazing as always, her grey eyes alight with mirth and excitement. She had her short hair dyed a light blue colour, he had noticed that she had been dying it different colours lately and he loved it, last month it was a pastel pink. 

“Hey Gendry, nice to see you, as always, you look great”

“Hello Arya, thanks.” He said as they began walking “so what brings you here?” 

“Oh, well I heard you were working here now, and thought I’d come around to see how good you are with those fingers…” She said suggestively.

Gendry nearly tripped over. “Um, yeah. Are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable with a Woman massaging you?” he said as he opened the door to the room. It was almost dark but there was soft lighting all around and relaxing music to lull the clients into relaxation. 

“Oh I came here for you, so I think I’m good thanks.” She said giving him a smile in the near darkness and it made her shine more brightly than any light ever could. 

“If you’re sure.”

“One might almost think you didn’t want to touch me, is that it Gendry?” She teased. 

“No, of course not.” He said quickly, telling her how much he wanted to touch her and all the ways he wanted to feel her would not be a good idea just then but he definitely thought about it. A lot. What he did say was “I just want you to be comfortable is all.”

“I’m always comfortable with you.” She said. 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to take that but it made him feel warm inside. “Great let’s get started then” he lifted a big towel to cover his eyes and give her some privacy “just place your robe on the chair and get on the table face down please.” He heard her rustling around and then begin to climb onto the table. He silently prayed to all the gods to give him strength because knowing she was completely naked and alone with him in this room did unimaginable things to him. 

Once she was laying down, he slowly brought down the towel to cover her body with it. 

“Quick question,” She said “is this room sound proof?”

“Um, well, yes, we like to give our clients as much quiet time as possible so the rooms are pretty much sound proof. Why do you ask” he was a tad confused by her question. 

“Oh well, I’m a moaner.” 

Gendry’s cock twitched, and he let out an undiscernible noise as he tried to hold back his own groan. His internal monologue was something along the lines of “shit. shit. shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Holy Fucking Shit.”

“You okay Gendry?”

She needed to stop saying his name because that was making him a bit crazy, he couldn’t stop imagining her screaming his name as she came around him. 

“Yep all good” he replied; his voice hoarse. 

He pulled the towel covering her body back to her lower back and squeezed some oil on, then he placed his hands on her back and slowly began to knead her back. He focused on the massage but she was right. She was a moaner, and every time she did, he lost it a bit more. He was painfully hard within ten minutes. He wasn’t sure he would survive the session, and he was sure even if he did the minute Arya’s brothers heard he had given her the massage he was dead. 

At around the half hour mark, he asked her to turn over. 

“This is much better now, I can see you while you work me.” He turned around to get more oil but really he needed a minute to breath. Was she doing this on purpose? Riling him up? He wasn’t sure what to make of the double entendre, or how she wanted him to react to it. 

He didn’t respond but she watched him as he worked on her legs for a few minutes. 

She suddenly put her hand over his stopping him at her thigh, she slowly moved it where she wanted. Closer to her core.

He looked at her and she held his gaze in absolute silence. As she brought her other hand to her breast, uncovering herself from the towel and throwing it completely away. She started kneading her own breast. 

Gendry let out a strangled breath, as she moved his hand on herself over her clit. 

Gendry was stunned, he had imagined having her a million times over but he didn’t know how to react to her as she opened her legs on his massage table. 

“Arya, I…” he started about to tell her she needed stop but not being able to get the words out. 

She released his hand and got up a bit to reach his face, she used her hands to frame his face. Bringing them close together her eyes borrowed into his. And this thing he’s had for her for years felt like it was bursting out of him at the seams. “I’ve been wanting to do this for fucking ages.” She says, and she brings her lips to his and kisses him so fiercely punch to the face would have taken him less by surprise. 

He kissed her back, not able to stop himself because she wants him, actually wants him. Which was not something he was sure of, ever. Their tongues danced like they were long lost partners.

Now they were both moaning and Gendry was thankful that the room was indeed soundproof. 

He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck, and then brought his lips to her ears to whisper a smile in his voice, “I’ve been wanting to do that for fucking ages too.” She let out a breathy laugh. 

Then he was kissing her again. He brought one hand to her face to get a better angle while kissing her. He put his other hand were she had brought it earlier and slowly circled her clit. Every time he touched her sensitive bud, she moaned so loud and lightly bit his lips. He was so turned on and so hard he was sure that he was going to cum in his pants. He hadn’t done that since he was 14. 

He moved two fingers lower at her opening, finding her dripping wet. He moved his lips to her ears again “You’re so wet for me. Do you know, I’ve been hard since you walked into this room?” He said in a whisper, she pushed her hips into his hands on her pussy. 

“I’m always wet when you’re around” she told him

“Good” he said with a smile as he pumped one finger into her. She brought his lips back to hers as he slowly added another finger. He could tell she was close but he wanted to drag this out a bit, completely enjoy her while he had her on this table. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from her after this. 

She moved so that she was sitting completely up, her legs hanging off the side of the table. Gendry adjusted himself so he could keep his fingers in her. 

She brought a hand to his pants and slowly pushed them down a bit, freeing his cock and now she was massaging him and he knew he was not going to last. But he wanted them to cum together, so he used his thumb to massage her clit as he expertly moved his fingers inside her. Within seconds she was coming. His name on her lips like a prayer. And his cum shooting over her hand and stomach. 

They both panted as Gendry leaned his head on her shoulder. She pushed her hand into his hair and he found the gesture so intimate even after what they had just done together. 

“Best. Massage. Ever.” She said and he laughed at that.

“Me too” he replied, looking into her eyes and seeing all that they could be together. And he couldn’t help but kissing her again. “Go out with me?” he said a little hesitantly. 

“Thought you’d never ask” she replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek and getting off the table to clean up before her hour with him was over. 

“You know your brothers are going to kill me, right?” he said resigned to the beating he was probably going to get from them. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll protect you” she said, giving him a smirk. And he was done for. Completely whipped. Hers.


End file.
